


worth it

by Okumen



Category: Bloody Monday
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can hear the city bustling outside the motel, and he huffs at the small space that he occupies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worth it

When Peter Pan opens his eyes he is met by blurred colours and dim lighting. He can hear the city bustling outside the motel, and he huffs at the small space that he occupies. Sure, it had been freezing cold last night, but was it worth it? Sharing a small bed with Hansel like this? 

Hansel's arms are wrapped around him, his breath falling gently against the curve of his neck, and sometimes he mutters something in his sleep. 

Peter has found out a lot of things about Hansel through his sleep talking habits, some of little importance and some of great gravity. The most important thing that he had heard, murmured into his ear a morning after they had shared a hotel bed due to a drunken stint in Hawaii, had been a heartfelt confession of undying love so explicit that Peter Pan had blushed crimson from head to toe when he heard it.

It doesn't seem as explicit now, after indulging in so much bedsport and heavy play, but back then when Peter had been more or less a virgin computer nerd, it had been beyond his wildest imagination. 

He slips his hands over Hansel's, pulls back a bit and against his chest. He listens to a melody of French words slipping past the ex-soldiers lips, and turns his head upon realizing that the words and the voice has changed intonation. When he is asleep, tired or distracted, Hansel's accent gets heavier, more rural, telling of countryside origins. Now, the words are smoother and more carefully chosen. Peter isn't sure which he prefers; Hansel the country bumpkin or Hansel the city boy. But he does know that Hansel's tongue forming the words of his home language is arousing.

So he catches Hansel's lips with his own, curves his body against his, and spreads his legs wide. Hansel's touches are as smooth as his voice, caressing Peter's skin with warmth and care. 

Hansel nibbles on his neck and fucks him with his fingers, makes him come hard while he bites into the pillow to muffle the sounds of his voice. Motels like these have thin walls, and the others doesn't need to know. Only the two of them does, Peter Pan thinks, as he decides that anything he might have to do is worth it.

Hansel is worth it and their relationship is worth more than the rest of the world's people combined.


End file.
